


Rita's Dress

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita can put up with a lot of things, but being forced to wear a frilly dress? That's pushing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rita's Dress

Rita stared into the dress shop's full length mirror, wishing every second that her reflection was a hallucination brought on by spending the last three days straight in her lab.

The gown she wore was a sunny yellow with ribbons hanging off the top of her puffy sleeves with lace around the trim. She could hear the pair of white daisies that were chained around her waist mocking her.

Yuri placed his hands behind his hands behind his head. "It's a nice dress."

"I hate it," Rita remarked, filling each syllable with venom. "I would rather cut off my arms than wear this stupid thing."

"Come on, the party is to celebrate Flynn's promotion," said Yuri as he rose from his chair. "It's just one night."

Rita whirled around, lifting her skirts up so she wouldn't trip. "That's easy for you to say! You boys just get to wear a suit!" She growled as she tugged at the tight collar. "Why on earth did that shop lady think THIS would look good on me?"

Yuri glanced off to the side. "You're about to get your answer."

The shop's bell chimed as Estelle entered. "I'm sorry, I'm late! I was helping Karol pick out his tie." Her eyes locked onto Rita and she gasped. "Rita, you look adorable!" She clasped her hands together ecstatic. "I knew that dress would be perfect on you."

The edges of Rita's mouth twitched, but she hid her scowl with a forced smile. "You picked this out."

"I saw it in the window when I came here with Yuri yesterday."

Rita glared at Yuri who stared back with an innocent smile. She began to make plans to murder him in his sleep later.

She beamed. "I asked the woman to set it aside for you because I knew you had to try it on. Don't you just love it?"

Rita opened her mouth and slowly shut it. "Yeah, it's exactly what I wanted. Thanks, Estelle."

Estelle smiled. "I'm so glad you like it." The shop woman waved to Estelle from the back. "Lady Estelle, I finished those alterations to your dress."

Estelle waved her thanks and raced to the back room. "Wait right here, I can't wait to show you the dress I picked out."

Rita uttered no words until Estelle was out of earshot. She glared at Yuri. "I'm going to kill you."

He shrugged. "Hey, I tried to tell her, but she insisted and you know how stubborn she is." He leaned against the wall. "She'll only believe it if you tell her."

Rita sighed. If she did that, she knew Estelle would be disappointed and would make Rita feel like she was kicking a puppy. She raised her gaze up. "Just one night?"

Yuri held up one finger. "One night."

"Fine, I'll wear the stupid thing," Rita grumbled. "At least I don't have to wear flowers in my head too."

"She hasn't brought out the hat yet," Yuri replied with a smirk.

Rita groaned. Why did friendships have to be so painful?


End file.
